Cargado Completamente 2010
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Cargado Completamente 2010 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = November 28, 2010 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 15,590 | label7 = Venue | data7 = Arena Roberto Duran | label9 = City | data9 = Panama City, Panama | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Remain Alive 2010 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Final Four: World of Sport }}Remain Alive 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) in association with the Asociación de Panamanian Grappling (APG) which took place on November 28, 2010, from the in Arena Roberto Duran in Panama City, Panama. It was the second event under the post-unionization Cargado Completamente lineage. The show featured title defenses of every PGA Championship, including two title changes, as well as four other non-title matches. Cargado Completamente '10 Results *Pre-show Match: Juan de la Cruz defeated Jason Hughes. **de la Cruz forced Hughes to submit with a Gomburza Clutch. *Pre-show Match: B. Armstrong Ruby defeated Griffin Dorff. **Ruby pinned Dorff with a Ruby Weapon. *Tag Team Tables Match: The Blessed and the Damned ("The Amethyst Disciple" Dallas Leto and "Backpack Honcho" Steve Riddick) defeated The Red Sons (Johnny Roppongi and "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown). **TBaTD won when Leto threw Brown through a table held longwise by Riddick and Todd Gregory. **Right before the finish, Leto shocked Roppongi by ripping out his own lip ring. *XX-Division Championship Match: "Blood Angel" Kate Cameron © defeated Natasha. **Cameron pinned Natasha with an Anxiety Attack DDT. **Christina Tautou began the match dressed as Natasha and accompanied by someone dressed as Nightdiver, but left after the real Natasha came out and attacked her. **Snake Eyes and Wes Judicata attacked Cameron after the match, but her fiancee Brian Lochnar made the save. *Broadcast Championship Match: Zane "Zubaz" Vance © defeated John "The Executioner" Abbott. **Vance won via disqualification when the referee thought Abbott had hit Vance with a skateboard. This was a trick by Vance. **This was a "Loser Stays In Town" Match. Per the match stipulations, because of his loss Abbott was not allowed to quit PGA. *Countdown Match: Stevens N. Stevens defeated Buster Abbott **Abbott won the first fall (Panama City Strap Match). **Stevens won the second fall (La Sumisión Match) with a cloverleaf. **Stevens won the third fall (Old School Steel Cage Showdown) by immediately exiting the cage. **This was a 2 out of 3 falls match, with each match having a random stipulation determined earlier in the show. *U.S. Tag Team Championship Match: The Cavendish Estate © (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins) defeated Guns For Hire (Tom Breakers and Nick Steele). **Jack Cavendish forced Steele to submit with a single-leg crab. **Previously in the match Steele had injured his leg diving from the top rope to the floor. *Death Match: Brandon O'Brien defeated Lester Balaam Jackson. **O'Brien knocked out Jackson with a Celtic Swing. **During the match O'Brien broke his hand. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Whoomp Del Rio defeated "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge ©, Brian Genius, and Brutal Chambers. **Pru was the special referee. **Del Rio eliminated Chambers with a Breathtaker. **Cooledge eliminated Genius with a shooting star press. An APG referee made the counted the pin. **Del Rio eliminated Cooledge with a roll-up to win the match. Pru counted a fast count. **This was an Elimination Match. *Lucharesu.com (Internetico and GANJU) and Black Cross Crusade (Helm Konrad and King Falcon) fought to a time limit draw. **This was a tag team match. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: "The Hybrid" Ben Crane defeated Slyclops IX ©. **Crane pinned Slyclops with a high angle Pyramid Bomb. **Crane became the first two-time PGA World Heavyweight Champion of the post-unionization era. **After the match Crane attacked Slyclops, but "Mammoth" Kang JumBo made the save. External Links * Cargado Completamente 2010 show report Category:Pay Per View events